


撞破

by kolaoye



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: 他握住把手。





	撞破

**Author's Note:**

> 送给松鼠，多开心一点

事情是怎么发展到这个地步的呢。

松本目光涣散地看着自己被精液弄得一塌糊涂的小腹，迷迷糊糊地想。

体内的按摩器伸缩扭动的频率又高了一档，他可怜兮兮地呜咽起来，扭头咬住皱巴巴的衣服，双腿无力地夹了夹罪魁祸首的腰。

“舒服吗，润？”樱井捏着按摩器的底座，前后推送着，低声问道。

“别、别动了……你这家伙，啊……呜，饶不了你……！”松本哽咽着将手伸到那处，试图阻止樱井，却被对方引导着握住了玩具，仿佛是他主动要玩弄自己一样。

这倒和半小时前樱井看到的景色差不多了。

 

“我回来了。”松本关上门，打开灯，家里静得怕人。

他习以为常，脱了鞋子，光着脚先去打开电视充作背景乐，在沙发上躺了会儿，才艰难地爬起来，歪歪扭扭地撞去厨房，给自己准备醒酒汤。等待的过程中实在忍不住，又倒回了沙发上，电视里的深夜节目叽叽喳喳的，他半神游地盯着。

女嘉宾他不认识，字幕足够贴心地给出了职业和名字。仔细想想，好像在音像店的成人区看到过。她正捂着嘴娇笑，指甲上的水钻闪闪发光：“男人嘛……说实话，有时候还没有道具好用呢。技术又差，大小又不合适，一点也不贴心，每次让自己升天都是靠道具啊。拍戏的时候一次都没有高潮过呢。”

主持接下话头，一堆人亢奋又扭捏地热烈讨论起来，说个几句话就要被消音一次。

“是呢，异地的时候真的会忍不住嘛。不想出轨的情况下，只好用上飞机杯什么的了。”

“啊、这也算是为了爱情而做出的努力吧。”

由于早早就有了恋人，松本连个飞机杯都没有买过，杂志和碟片倒是有一些，也放在角落积灰很久了。现下也不知是不是醉意上头，他突然有些好奇道具到底能有多爽。

——谁叫翔くん最近那么忙呢。

这闪念飞快地掠过他脑海。

最近樱井又要拍戏又有音乐节目，再加上原有的工作，实在是忙得晕头转向。本来身为偶像就很难在外头见面，两人大多是趁着集体工作之便悄悄去些地方，如今连拍完团体节目之后稍稍相处也腾不出时间，樱井往往刚从摄影棚出来，妆都来不及卸就要去下一个地方。在保姆车上时樱井甚至没空睡觉，不是拼命地灌着能量饮料背台词，就是核对演出细节。

就连这种事，也不是樱井告诉他的，而是他从经纪人那问来的。来自樱井的消息简短而稀少，大多只有一两句。松本尝过忙起来的滋味，是以最近也不怎么去打扰他了，只是偶尔遇到有趣的事情发几条那种不需回复的分享信息。毕竟，那人大概已经累得可以进了家门之后就躺在玄关睡着了吧。

但根本就和没有这么个恋人一样了。

酒喝多了，平时被妥善地沉在河谷最底下的情绪像是遇上了激流，在浑浊的水里暧昧地吐露着。原本就有的兴味和莫名被勾出来的不满绞缠混合，节目里的话此时听着竟然有几分道理，松本向来是个行动派，眼看着醒酒汤还有半个多小时才好，他摸出手机，在购物网站输入关键词，按评分顺序一路看了下来。他对这些没什么研究，索性把以前在漫画A片里看到过的东西都放进了购物车，一键下单。

厨房里的壶发出了提醒音，松本打了个哈欠，去喝完热气腾腾的汤药，再洗个了澡，上床睡觉。

“晚安。”他对自己嘟哝道。

 

第二天醒来时，这事已大部分被忘在脑后了。直到松本出门录完番组回家，才在相似的流程下隐约想起昨晚好像买了什么。他登录了购物网站的帐号，看着内容精彩的订单，一时竟不知作何表情。货物已经发出来了，要是想退货，应该要先签收再发出去吧，万一还要再检查内容，可就更糟糕了。怎么想都很麻烦。

他叹了口气。喝酒误事有时真的有几分道理。

不过，三十多岁的成年男性本来就有这方面的需要，倒也不是什么要害羞的事情。要是说有什么需要担心的话，恐怕就是包装上的信息了吧。

好在这个担忧在之后收到东西的时候也消失了。只不过是普通的纸箱而已，店名也好，商品名也好，都没有任何透出桃色的地方。

松本坐在纸箱前，看着里头的东西，心想这恐怕都能拿来拍个“~淫虐~道具♥调教~”之类的片子了。他拆开了几个盒子，脸有些发热，微妙的亢奋和别扭混合着冒头。他看了一遍说明书，跑到浴室好好地把东西清洗消毒。

光只是这个过程，久没有发泄的身体竟然蠢蠢欲动起来，男人在这方面的想象力真不是盖的。甚至就连洗澡的时候，热水浇在身上，也叫人感到皮肤底下跟着发烫。等把东西拿到床上时，身下更是微微地顶起了睡袍。

松本不太熟练地给自己做起润滑，不知道是不是樱井不在，动作虽然放得开了不少，在这空荡的房间里却别有种被窥视的不自在感。指头带着凉意撑开身体内部，他轻缓地呼吸着，摸索着自己的敏感点，时不时发出细微的，带着鼻音的短促哼声。他握着自己的性器，配合地捋动着，让快感来得更多些，更激烈些。

……可明明是自己掌控，理应更方便取悦自己的才是，却总有哪里不足，怎么也不能彻底地兴奋起来。

他不由开始想象是那个人的手在抚摸他的身体。还有灼热的呼吸，湿漉漉的，烙在皮肤上。身体紧贴时感受到的温度。

手里握着的器物更硬了，松本咬着嘴唇，下床打开衣柜，踌躇地看着其中相当空荡的一格。那儿只有几件衣服，都是樱井来过夜时留下的。他拿起一件衬衫，凑到鼻子前，谨慎地嗅着。

人的气味真是相当奇妙的东西，按理来说，不过是香水，沐浴露，洗发水，洗衣液的混合罢了。因此染上气味的贴身衣物，要是在别的地方，用别的洗衣液洗过，被别的熏香熏过，理应拥有与原先完全不同的气味才是。

可樱井的衬衫却顽固极了，明明在松本家用他的洗衣液洗过，用他的熏香熏过，久久地放在他的衣柜里，却还残留着原本主人的气味，只吝啬地混上些许他家的气味。

倒像是其主人正待在他家里似的。

欲火得到了燃料，倏地烧得更旺，松本不用触摸也能知道自己更硬了。他倒回床上，脸埋在衬衫里，摸索着把床头的小道具拿过来，生疏地抵上被自己弄得柔软翕张的穴口。由于是硅胶，并不怎么凉，他尽力放松着，把那前列腺按摩器慢慢地推进去……说明书上关于人体工程学的那段的自我吹嘘可能颇有几分真实，足有二指宽的东西，进去得竟也不困难，留在外头的尾巴随着推进慢慢地压在了会阴上，被含到最里的顶端似乎也碰上了那点，酥麻隐秘地泛起，连带着肌肉不由自主地收缩，吞吐起那物。

他的手指还碰着它，感觉像是自己在吮吸它似的……温吞的快感抚慰着他，他低低地呻吟了一声，既想伸展，又想整个儿地蜷起来。里面不好触碰的地方被无节奏地按压，会阴被摁得酸胀，他大口地呼吸着，感觉身体烫极了，急需更多。

手指只迟疑了片刻就摁上开关，那形状曲折的东西振动起来，是绝对无法从人类身上得到的感觉，松本小心地咬住衬衫的扣子，以防弄皱了它，可粘腻的低吟却抑制不住地从喉咙底溢出来。他想着那个人的声音，身体，触碰，气味。

“呜……嗯、啊……”

他匆匆圈住肉物的根部，不想这么快就被弄射出来，腿也下意识地夹了起来。他弓起身喘息着，拉住那个玩意留在外面的尾巴，不知道该往外抽还是……

门就在这个时候，轻轻地被推开了。

非常细微的吱呀声像烟花一样在脑里炸开，松本惊恐地看着樱井只在门口站了不到一秒就松开把手，走进来，坐在他的床边。

“舒服吗？”樱井问。他热乎乎的手圈住松本的脚踝，向上滑，揉捏着腿肚，握住膝弯，把他并拢的腿拉开，“用这个。”

樱井的气味。他惯用的香水和香烟。

松本浑身绷紧了，他抽着气，头皮发麻，无声地射在了自己手里。

扣子静悄悄地落在床单上。

 

樱井没有给他留下喘息的时间，趁他还在高潮过后的瘫软，将他的腿直扳到大开着，接手了那个道具的尾巴。他毫不留情地将它拉出了半截，换来松本惊慌的阻止：“喂、翔くん？！别……”

“是前列腺按摩器啊。”樱井听不出喜怒地说，“听说能让人上天呢。”

今天进来的时候，由于没有看到松本在客厅，还以为他睡觉去了，所以樱井一直动作得很轻，生怕吵醒了他，哪里能想到会看到他这样的姿态。

作为松本家的常客，就算从来没有做出在恋人家里翻箱倒柜这样的事情，也大概知道他都有些什么东西，像这样的小道具，绝对是新添置的。

仔细想想很容易就知道原因了，他对自己最近的忙碌心知肚明，和松本，不，和工作以外所有人的联络次数都直线下降了，这当然不是什么好事，樱井也正是为此才绞尽脑汁地把日程排在了一起，以便在松本休息的时候挤出完整的一天来。

本来应该今晚在家好好睡一觉，明天精神焕发地来找松本的，可出于想念，樱井还是在深夜过来了。来的时候有担心过松本会不会跟朋友出去玩了呢，可……怎么也，实在是，没有想到会有这样的收获啊。

该说是窃喜还是不满，樱井一时也搞不清楚。但精神焕发了却是实在的。

……作为生活在色情业发达国家，三十出头的男人，谁都想象过一些不太好说出口的，要是能发生在恋人身上就好了的淫秽画面吧。

他跪在床上，握住松本白皙的腰，往自己的大腿上拉，这样一来，乱七八糟的下半身完全暴露在视线里了，他一边浅浅地抽送着，一边研究上头的按钮。本来在不应期，这么做应该会让松本有些不舒服才是，可松本却涨红着脸，捂住了嘴，连讲话都断断续续的：“你……怎么、啊，这时候来了……不要玩了！唔……”

樱井按下了大概是调档的按钮，按摩器被他摁得往里又进了一截，松本抽着气用膝盖夹住他的腰，连腹部的肌肉线条都明显了起来。

“想给你一个惊喜来着，没想到却被你送了一个大惊喜啊。”樱井舔了舔嘴唇，身体前倾捡起松本枕头边的纽扣，这让他的腰抬得更高了，可能是碰到了什么地方，松本颤抖着叫了出来。

“被你咬坏了。怎么办？”樱井俯下身，贴着松本的鼻尖，“好用吗？”

他早就勃起了，性器在内裤里委屈地被限制着，隔着裤子压在松本已潮湿软烂了的缝隙里。

“谁知道啊！”松本瞪着樱井，明明是目光直视着，却又像躲躲闪闪的，他的手伸到两人身体紧贴的地方，试图拉下他的裤子，“你到底要不要……”

“不要，”樱井露齿一笑，“听说男人有干高潮呢。就是用这种东西，可以不用射也高潮。既然你买了，不如我们试一下好了。”

“我才不要……！”松本不满地挣扎起来，又在樱井挺臀假装抽送时战栗着停下了。

樱井稍稍退开，捏住按摩器的尾巴，抽送起来，原本就很贴合肠道形状的东西此时到了熟悉他身体的人手里更是要命，精准地不停扭动振荡着前列腺，肉体根本承载不下源源不断的、逼迫似的快感，像是下半身都要融化了一样，睾丸缩得紧紧的，只要再一点就……他连牙齿都发着抖，想去摸硬得胀痛的阴茎的手更是轻易地被压在了床上，他想闭上眼睛，又没法不看着樱井俯下身来爱抚他，舔吻他的皮肤。

前端溢出的粘液打湿了柱身，甚至快要甩到小腹上了，只要碰一下他就能……

“不行……翔……”这回他的声音真正腻得像要哭了似的，可罪魁祸首却丝毫不放过他，反而加快了抽送，体内那个被他捂得热极了的东西的频率竟然又改变了，打着圈地振动着。随着一个深深的按压，他脑中一片空白，根本不知道自己发出了什么样的声音，还是没有发出声音，是高潮了，还是没有高潮。龟头的小眼吐出了更多的液体，他浑身都细微地痉挛着，完全止不住，每一寸皮肤都敏感得经不起更多触碰。

身体内部的东西终于被缓缓地拔了出来，这刺激却太大了，松本抽搐着，呜咽着抓住樱井的手臂，想叫他停下。

而那滚烫的东西贴上了他泥泞的穴口，烫得他直激灵。他不由收紧了臀部，不知是想推拒，还是迎合。

“不行、真的……才刚射完……！”松本揪着樱井的头发，已经用上了他最大的力气，可樱井却像感觉不到疼痛似的，慢慢地，一点一点地推了进来。按摩器并不粗，是以扩张其实也并不很够，可松本实在被弄得太软太湿了，虽然穴肉紧紧地咬住了侵入者，却还是阻止不了它的挺进。

“没事的……”樱井的呼吸终于也粗重了起来，他咬牙切齿般地说着，“啊……真的好紧。干高潮可没有不应期一说啊。”

他说着掰开松本的大腿，挺腰抽插起来，每一下都让松本感到前方涌上要射了似的酸胀，粗长的肉物狠狠地熨过肠壁，仿佛处处都是敏感点，与平时的做爱截然不同。松本哭泣般地呻吟着，身体不受控制地弹动，又被樱井压制住。

精液是什么时候射出来的，根本就弄不清楚了，只知道实在受不了想要抚慰自己的阴茎的时候却没有阻止，摸上去才发现小腹黏糊糊的。而扔在身旁属于樱井的衬衫早就被不知不觉地揉得皱巴巴了，再怎样技术高超的干洗店也无法挽回。

“润……”樱井紊乱的气息灼在耳边，本来作为艺人，不应该在身体上留下容易见到的痕迹，可他却急切地胡乱咬着他的皮肤。

“住手、不行了……不要……”松本揽着他的背，胡乱地叫着，脚趾时而蜷缩，时而伸开，肉体的快感像是没有尽头，他只能寄望于樱井愿意停下。

大脑已经没法处理任何信息了，他脱口而出：“快点……快点射，停下……嗯啊、啊啊啊！”

抽插变得又重又快，樱井咬紧牙关：“想要我射给你吗？”

“是，快……呜嗯……”松本抽泣着。

这话语简直比之前看到的一切更像催情的春药，樱井无法忍耐地将他拗成更加适合操干的姿势，略显失控地挺动着腰身。

微凉的液体灌进了肠道，很快被捂热，樱井喘着气，捏住根部，退了出来，白浊顺着红艳的穴口被身体的抽搐挤出来，又被他用手指抹进去。

“没问题哦。”他说。

 

“你还真是买了很多呢。”樱井盘腿坐在沙发上，叹为观止地看着那些东西。

松本扶着腰，趴在沙发上：“不要再提了，明天我就把它们都丢掉。”

“为什么？都还没有用过啊。”樱井研究着说明书，“试试嘛。”

“没有必要吧？！”松本看上去甚至是羞恼了，“说到底为什么我明明有……”

他闭上了嘴。樱井像是明白了什么，表情变得有些歉疚。他坐过去，为他按摩着酸痛的腰部肌肉，“我们这个职业你也是知道的。过了这段时间就好了。”他亲吻松本的耳垂，“但是，我想看你用。”

松本的耳垂慢慢地变红了。

樱井又亲了一下那儿，“而且，本人应该比衬衫更好用吧。”


End file.
